Garcia's Grace
by T.Storyteller
Summary: Derek Morgan is head over heels for the one and only Penelope Garcia Programer and Hacker extrodinaire.. One thing Finally leads to another. Oneshot


A sexy swaying flash of pink made its way through the station "Morning Sir" she said as she passed by Hotch, who had slept in his office yet again.. JJ was showing Reid and Rossi her baby's last home photo shoot.. These were the days she loved best.. That quiet calm that everyone pretended not to know that preceded the storms ahead.. Work, their work, was laced in pain, violence and unwanted dives into the darkest side of the human mind.

But, it was also this. This friendship, the atmosphere, the fun.. «Wait,» she looked around the room – speaking of fun.. Where the hell was that her gorgeous hunk of a friend? "JJ have you seen Morgan?", "I guess not Penelope.. He might be running kinda late" "or kinda running into something" Rossi interjected "why would Morgan run purposely into stuff?" Reid asked perplexed.. Rossi and Penelope laughed while JJ said "Reid, you are such a cute genius.. Let's wait for you to grow up a little before I explain it to you" .

Half an hour later, Derek Morgan strides in in all his leather jacket sunglass wearing and ..hangovered glory ..

Hotch gave a disapproving look and Rossi whispered to JJ "I stand corrected.. Looks like something run HIM over.." Morgan slinked into his chair and tried to ever soo casually not fall asleep.. « dam what a night.. this body is getting a bit old for this..» and to make it worse, the not so melodic voice of his boss rang lound in his poor sensitive hears "Morgan! My office. Right now" «dam dam dam…».

He entered and closed the door behind him, trying to act casual "so what have we got?" "you tell me.." his boss said patronisingly "what is happening to you? This is the third time you show to work late and hangover in in the last 3 weeks" . "Cut me some slack Hotch it won't happen again.. I mean it!", "Derek I am worried about you. Not just because I'm your boss and cannot tolerate this kind of behaviour… but this isn't like you!" "I'm working on it Hotch! But its personal.. so if that's all can I go?", the man thought about it for a while and shrugged "sure.. Don't forget I want your paperwork by the end of the day". Morgan had to hand it to him... the man sure knew how to punish him..

He sat in his chair and started to work, but his mind was quickly drifiting off.. He thought or tried to, anyway, feeling his memory in a kind of haze.. about last night and the girl he had been with, he didn't remember her name.. maybe something with an S.. Sadie.. Simone.. it didn't matter … Anyway it was not like she would remember is name either.. It had been what it had.. Pure straight lust, fulfilling a need, easing an ache.. "that woman is gonna kill me" he hadn't noticed he had said it loud until he heard a very familiar voice "Dear Lord let's hope not! That would be the greatest loss for womankind, in, like ever" Ah. Great .. There she stood the woman of his troubles.. and best of all, unknowingly listened to is sorrows about her.

"babygirl you should sneak on people like that" "and miss the evil conspiracy set to take my tall dark luvvaa from god's green earth?" They're banter was so easy, so good.. He didn't know when it had started but he was getting more and more in love with her… but he was afraid of ruining the best friendship he had ever had.

Most people would assume that an athletic handsome guy like him would never be interested in a woman like her, but them again, most people didn't know Penelope Garcia, her wit, her smile her caring heart, her sass.. And hey.. big boy wants a big curvy lady he doesn't need to be afraid of breaking.. he liked some meat on the bones anyway… But hell those plump round breasts and that behind… But there's no way she would feel the same.. she treated him almost like a big brother.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had been a particular hard case.. One of those that make you lose faith in all mankind by proxy... It was such a relief coming back and seeing that bright dressed, sweet talking woman that is worried sick every time her guys are on the field.

That night called for celebration and even Hotch joined them on their trip down to the Mentalist Bar. After some drinks Hotch was the first to leave, and then JJ, noticing the way Morgan was acting decided to bring the "boys" home.. she just figured that if Morgan was ever going to talk about whatever bothered him, it would be with Penelope.

First there was some friendly silence, just enjoying each other company, but suddenly she got up to leave "Well honey, mama's gonna head home.. besides there's a woman in the corner table that has been wishing me to leave you alone for more than an hour" she said smiling, he rose too, "I'm not in the mood, besides I much rather walk you home" "Derek it's not that late.. I'm a big girl you know" "Sorry but I insist" "My valiant knight" she laughed and put her arm around his, they paid their tabs and walked out of the bar.

After walking a couple of blocks they reached Garcia's house, they just stared at each other.. "So.. wanna come up and talk about it?" "About what?" he said feigning innocence "Come on honey it does not take a profiler to know there something bothering that sexy mind of yours... you've been acting a little weird lately – and honey you are talking to the Queen Of Weird so I know that it's not the right kind!" he sighed.. "You won't let it go will you?" "Never in a million years baby.. I'm a dog with a bone, a woman on a mission... so spill!" "Only if you have something strong enough at home" "Hey! Last name "Garcia".. of course I do, gorgeous don't worry, mama's got you covered" she smiled and turn to open the door missing completely his blush at her words..

So drink in hand «come on Morgan...Man up!» he thought, maybe it will all be over, and they may even move on like ir never happened.. he cleared his throat to speak.. "Look I'll tell you but please don't take it the wrong way.. I can stand to lose you" that got her worried... "Morgan don't you worry you won't ever lose me.. You know that.. Whatever it is can't be that bad.. "Garcia I" he faltered… "You see Penel.." "Oh fuck it.. Garcia I love you".

She just stood there not moving.. «Oh god, this cant be good» "Penelope talk to me! Say something" she got up, and she looked pissed "That, Derek Morgan, is not funny! Playing with a woman like that! I thought you were better than that!" "Wait what?!" she snorted.. "So okay, you figured out I have a crush on you.. why couldn't you just let it be? I know you don't feel the same but joking about it.. really?! I would have NEVER brought it up anyway".

Then it hit him.. she loved him! she love him to! He smiled and got closer "come here you" he leaned in and kissed her "Penelope, I feel like I know you forever, and don't know when or why but I love you. Truly with all my heart" a single tear rolled down her cheek "Derek Morgan you must be crazy, and you better hope to god that this is not a dream, cause if it is I swear I'm never waking up"

They kept kissing, and cuddling and before they knew it they where in her bedroom and they both could feel the heat.. Suddenly she said "wait I'm gonna turn off the lights" he smiled and held her in place "wait why? I want to see you beautiful" "honey I have a chocolate gladiator god with a perfect body in my room AND we're about to get frisky! I don't want to ruin it.."

he placed a hand in her lips " shush baby, what's that nonsense about? I want to see you, all of you" he started kissing and undressing her "I want to love that perfect body of yours" he unbuttoned her dressed and when she was in her panties and bra e pulled back and took off his own clothes, wearing only his briefs e got on top of her.. they resumed kissing and she could feel his hardness growing.. she tentatively slid her hand down to feel him and hear his breath hitch.. Emboldened by his obvious arousal she started to relax.. he opened her bra and stated to play with her breasts, his hand practically disappearing holding her globes.. she couldn't wait and pulled out is length and started to rub it up and down while he sucked and kissed her chest. She looked down «my stars» she thought he was so big and hard.. she was almost afraid "gently baby" she whispered "always" he swore on her ear, he rubbed his length along her center letting her wetness coat him, he lowered himself and turned around, his head near her sex, with one hand opening her slit, while the other played her, one finger entering her while he licked her clit clean. She moaned louder and louder holding is appendage for dear life and when se could take no longer, she started to suck him, running her tongue up and down his length and finally taking it all in her mouth. "Oh babygirl Im so close! I want to be in you" he positioned himself above her and slowly entered her all the way down, they both almost came then and there.. she had never had anything so big and sweet inside.. Filling her all. And he never had anyone so tight, they fit so good, they seemed made for each other.. the pumping started to increase pace.. faster harder deeper.. the he would go all the way out and then slowly back inside just to prolong both their pleasure.. "Penelope Baby" "Oh Derek.. Oh my GOD" the sound of their love making echoed through the room, the bed creaked with his powerful thrusts harder and harder until they both came exhausted by their love… after a few minutes he slid it off and she missed him right away..

He held her all night coming from their high… Thing would never be the same... they would be better he would forever keep her safe and she would forever grace his world


End file.
